1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method for providing a multilateral video communication, and more particularly to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method for providing a multilateral video communication which makes it possible to communicate with a plurality of remotely opposite parties using a digital TV having a camera therein and which is capable of supporting the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancements in technologies, the development of means for communicating with remotely opposite parties has been making a continuous progress. Particularly, users can now communicate with opposite parties through portable phones, send text messages, and conduct video and voice communications with the opposite parties through the Internet.
Also, according to IMT-2000 technology and so on, a user can conduct video communication with a remotely opposite party while on the street.
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-0045552 discloses a digital broadcast receiver which displays the phone call status on the display screen of a digital broadcast receiver connected to a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) when receiving a call, and thus possibly enables the user to receive the phone call. This digital broadcast receiver simply transfers voice in the same manner as the existing telephone system, but cannot perform multilateral communication when connected to the PSTN.
Additionally, although a conventional video communication system connected to a PC makes it possible to perform multilateral video, voice and text communications, it is required for the users to join and access a specified site and to be always in a standby state with respect to all incoming calls.